Missing (continued)
Write the Dipper was deep in the forest, he still had no IDEa where mabel was... It was so dark... He had to go back to the mystery shack... He didn't want to leave without mabel, though.... He had to find her... "Dipper?" He heard wendy call out. "Wendy?" He called out. " dipper, you need to go back to the mystery shack!" " it's midnight!" " I have to find mabel!, I Think the monster got her!" "Dipper, I'm sorry, but you can't keep looking For her!" Dipper knew she was right but he didn't want to stop looking For her, she was his sister, he had to find her! What if... No, he couldn't Think like that... She was ok, she... Had... To... Be.... He was so tired.... " dipper!" Had....to.... Then he fell down.... He tried to stay awake, But he was to tired. ~ Wendy picked up dipper, he had fallen asleep, so she was going to take him to The mystery shack. She hoped mable was ok... The other missing people to, of Course... But she couldn't bring herself to care about them as much as she cared About mable. She knew dipper probably cared even more, him being her sister And all. ~ Pacifica was at the salon in the early morning, getting her nails done. She had read the newspaper and it appeared whatever was responsible for The disipearances of the lame reporter and the lil' gideon had Attacked again, and now that weirdo mabel was missing. She wondered if they We're ok or not.... Not that she cared THAT much, but it's not like she wanted Them to DIE or anything.... Her nails were almost done.... Good. She stretched And headed outside, her nails had already been paid for. It was a good thing The truth about her family had been kept from everyone else, it still stung Horribly to know her entire life was a lie... Oh, it stung....Pacifaca Was headed back to their fancy cabin when something hissed behind her. Pacifica froze..... ~ Dipper woke up- had it all been a horrible dream? He looked at mable's bed... No, it was real... He bit his lip, trying to keep from sobbing. He came downstairs, he was pretty tired.... " that little brat Pacifica is missing now" Grunklestan said. " stop saying stuff like that, the police might get suspicious" soos said. Dipper sat down at the table " I'm sorry about your sister" grunklestan said " she was-i mean IS a great niece." Dipper felt tears flowing down his face. It wasn't fair, the monster should have taken him instead of mable. " dipper, don't cry" Wendy said, concern in her voice. Dipper stood up and ran out of the shack, he would find mable Or die trying.... He had to find her, he HAD to... He had to.... But what he had been doing before hadn't worked... What if he never saw her again.... NO he couldn't think like that he would find here, he would.... He KNEW he would... ~ Soos was going to meet the wolves again, hopefully he could make up for the botched attempt LAST time... Soos heard hissing behind him... That was bad, right? He started running, the hissing changed to howling... Was it a wolf? No... Maybe it was some kind of monster-thing? Maybe... Then something landed on him... " I know wolves!" He cried out in desperation. ~ dipper did the only thing he could think of... He was in a clearing in the center of the forest, he called out, " Monster, PLEASE let me see mable again.... PLEASE, she's my sister... I love her... Not THAT way.... please.... please... I-Ill do ANYTHING... Or at least let me know what happened to her..... Then mable fell out of the tree with the engraving on it, he ran to her and caught her as she was falling. " mabel! I'm so glad you're ok!" He set her down on the forest floor, she smiled at him, but then she frowned and stood up. " dipper, I'm sorry.. " " what do you have to be sorry about?". " I shouldn't have stayed away so long... I thought it was for the best..." Dipper realized she had been avoiding him... What? She thought it was for the best though, it must have meant That she was afraid of leading the monster to him or something... Yeah, that made sense.... "Mabel? Did you find out anything about the monster? Did you at least see it?" " no, and yeah, I did see it" mabel Said calmly. " what did it look like?" " the monster didn't want me to tell You". Dipper understood being afraid... But he needed some information about the monster... But he didn't want mable to Get hurt... And it's appearance wasn't that important anyway... " dipper, race you to the mystery shack!" dipper smiled, and started running, hopeing he could get their first. Dipper still had to figure out what was causing the disipearances, but at least he had mable with him now. He made sure to keep sight of mable... Soon, they reached the mystery shack- together. ~ Mable knew that some day, she would have to tell dipper the truth- that she was the " monster"- But not yet.....